


done forget the past

by Hoe_for_food



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, no smut none at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoe_for_food/pseuds/Hoe_for_food
Summary: i made this for a person on tiktok and i need to watch tails of the smp i WILL give this more than one chapter I WILLso that failed quickly.... im ganna be writing other things im sorry for not writting more
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 10





	done forget the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenpinkroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpinkroe/gifts).



“ I can't keep going…. I have to stay with them…. “ ??? hopped out of the portal going to give the watch and book to tommy. Slowly ??? the book on his desk and set the watch on the book before leaving. 

“ h̵̢̟͓͙̣̟͔͇̒̄͐̆͛̋e̴̛͈̔̅͆͌̍̄̊̄̔̐͘͝ ̶̧̳̞̗͓̺͚̅ͅḧ̸̫̳̙̹̪̻́̇́͗̈̊a̵̢̛̺̤̥̩̓̑̄̅̈̔̌̐̍̏̿͊̓ͅs̷̨̡̡͎̹̮̟̝̳̰̭̝͠ ̶͖̟͈͈̱͇͇͐̈́ͅt̴̨̧̹̻̻̰̘̳̳̦̘͖͆̍̐͌̈́̋̇̀̾͂͒̾͛͘ọ̴̡̪̣͍̱̍̆͗ ̵͇̜͙̞̙̆̆̊̍̓͒̓̅͌͠͝s̷̨͙̦͓͉͖̩͓̍̎͌̃̏̈́̋͌̇̂ͅͅa̵̧̢̢͍̬̺͖͔̔̑̊̂͊͛́̅̑̔̕v̴͕̪͎̤̗̝̺̝̐̑͗̇͂̈́̂̄̐͐̊̏̓͌ë̸̛̳̲͔͇́̔̒ ̷̣̒̒̄̐̅̏̈̆͜͝ṳ̴͖͉̔̊͒͂̔͑̿̿͌̆͊̔͝ş̴̨͍͙̬̱̦̖̘͓̹̘͚͎̔̃͋̈́̊̑͗͐̉̾͊̉̋͘͘ ̵͇̮̗̬̬͎̓͑̋͗̑̅͊̎̎̔͐͛̚” 

Tommys POV 

I slowly sat up stretching before getting up. I looked over at the book and watched picking up the book and looking through it. ‘ to travel, take the watch, set it to the date and year then go through the portal. “ as i was reading it i grabbed the watch and turned it a few days back. A portal unlike ive ever seen appeared in front of me. Slowly I stepped in, feeling a rush of cold air flowed around my body, goosebumps flooded my body. Looking around i could see colours shifting around me 

Upon stepping out I see what I see everyday, but it was weird to be there again. “ ya ghostber i would love some help” it was the exact same conversation they had, conner was making a home in l’manhole and asked for some help. Walking around the server I saw what happened that day. “ Tommy!!!!!!!!! Ranboo got stuck and we need your help “ tubbo ran up to me tugging on my shirt. “ Tubbo, now I have something very very important to do “ I say, pushing him off and leaving. 

I stepped back through the portal the same sensation i felt when going through came back, except i felt…. Warmer then before.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is shit i havent watched a single ep of tails im going to do that


End file.
